


Love Is a Wonderful Colour

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John and Kayleigh are going away for the weekend.





	Love Is a Wonderful Colour

John and Kayleigh, were sitting on the sofa cuddling into each other. Watching, her favourite movie for what had seemed the, 500th time after having a serious, snogging session. Where, kayleigh had been getting john all hot and bothered he had warned her before, that if you wake up little john you have too use him ? 

The, floor lamp's were switched on adding to the ambience. Kayleigh, was waiting for john to complain under his breath about. "Belting song, clearly got synthesisers in it! It's the 50's that's from the 1980's nowing what he'd say after the scene where. Johnny, said no one put's." Baby in the corner?", 

John had confessed to. Kayleigh, about a dedicated song about not putting her in the corner? She had given him a glimpse of things to come if he was good? 

Something, was different this time, she was convinced that she had heard him say. "Ask her?" Kayleigh, knew something was up as he hardly refused the snack selection she usually chose. That and he had hardly touched his light beer, despite the number of time's he had gotten up to the toilet?. 

John's, consciousness was, getting the better of him! "How.... Was, he supposed too keep a secret from the woman he was hopeless in love with! It didn't help with forever fm: playing the corrs! 

Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you 

He tried turning the radio down only for Kayleigh to turn it up singing along! 

Not alone, tell me you feel it too  
And i would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you 

Kayleigh, was looking at john seductively, he could feel the heat from his face? She loved, teasing him in the car on the way into work, watching him getting worked up no release of tension? At least not at work! 

"What's, with your face! John, cath asked as he walked into her office". 

"Nowt, why!" 

"You look like you've, dropped a twenty pound note! - And found a fiver?". 

"Are, you looking forward too your long weekend in. Scotland, with Kayleigh then john!". 

"Where are you going again - Kyle of Lochalsh!". 

"You, dark horse. Redmond, are you eloping with a certain miss kitson then?". 

"Shush, cath I don't think they heard you in the chill warehouse?". 

"So how did you manage to arrange everything then john - well, you know that management course in. Glasgow! The other week, I managed too get away early and go up there to arrange things. Everything is booked, now I'm bricking it what if. Kayleigh says no!"

"Just tell her john?" 

"Kayleigh!" 

"Yes, Johnathon?". 

You, know that day where i hurt me arm, and you were talking about how you had your whole wedding planned out? - And how you'd runaway with the man of your dreams! ".

"Why, John?" 

"Am, I the man of your dreams and would you runaway with me?!". 

"When?". 

"This weekend, -You know we're going up to. Scotland, will you elope and get married to me on. Saturday?". 

Kayleigh, jumped on john into his arms saying yes, asking about witnesses what kind of service they'd have as he was catholic! 

John, reassured her everything was alright and arranged the only thing he had to do was tell his mam? Something he wasn't looking forward to. 

He, parked up outside his former family home, took a deep breath before heading up to the front door!. 

"Hi-ya, anyone in!" 

"Come in john love, do you fancy a cuppa?". 

His, mam could read him like a book, asking him what was up?. 

"Your not splitting up with. Kayleigh are you!" 

"Were, eloping to. Kyle of Lochalsh! - Getting married at. Eilean Donan Castle. This weekend outside if the weather's good. Inside in the banqueting Hall if not and the reception at. Catriona's guest house". 

"So, John are you ready to marry into the. Kitson clan then - what don't you mean. Kayleigh becoming. Mrs Redmond, that's the mistake i made mate, you become a kitson for life!". 

"What's, the ceremony again john! " 

"It's a. Humanist wedding ceremony!". 

"A celebrant, will conduct the ceremony and yes Steve it's legal". 

John and Kayleigh, reached his cousins, guest house he introduced her to. Catriona, asking if. Mandy and Steve had arrived. 

On the Saturday morning. John and Steve headed up to. The. Eilean Donan Castle wedding venue to make sure everything was set, they were both wearing new dark grey suits! 

They both watched as. Mandy and Kayleigh, got out of the limo john had hired. Kayleigh was wearing a vintage cream coloured wedding dress with veil, and carrying a bouquet of flowers, her sister was wearing a matching dress, lifting her sisters train. 

As it looked like it might rain the ceremony was held in the banqueting Hall. The celebrant introduced himself as Michael. 

As the ceremony started, michael said that John and Kayleigh had written their own wedding vows. 

Steve and Mandy looked at each other!. 

John took Kayleighs hand saying 

"My darling. Kayleigh i remember the very first day we met? When, you covered me in your own personal scent!  
From that moment on i saw you, i knew, i just knew that you were the one. I,must spend the rest of my life with.  
Our. Courtship has been, the happiest period of my life, you make me laugh, and smile, in that time you became my lover I vow to love you as you are. 

Kayleigh, holding john's hand. 

"From this day on, i chose you my beloved. John to be my dearest husband. To live with you, to stand by your side.  
And sleep I'm your arms, to bring out the best of you. I promise to laugh with you and wipe away the tears, with my hand's and my love to share with you always. 

After the ceremony with all the legal stuff taken care of. Mr & Mrs Redmond posed for photos and headed back to his cousins guest house for a surprise wedding reception that. Catriona had arranged a traditional Scottish,reception featuring a ceilidh band of john's other cousins, alasdair, beitidh, mhari, callum. Steve disappeared, trying all the traditional whiskies while mandy was being danced off her feet.


End file.
